Happily ever after
by Missnephilim
Summary: His mom used to say 'you know you've met the right person when you look at them and can see your future in their eyes'. When Stiles looked at Derek he could see everything; the sun, the moon, the stars, the solar system and every galaxy beyond.


**Happily ever after**

 **Prom was in a week and Stiles still had no one to go with. He really wanted to go but he'd rather not be a third wheel to either Scott and Allison or Lydia and Jackson. He and Lydia had become extremely close friends over the past year and she had invited him along with her and Jackson but he politely declined.**

 **Over the past year he had finally come to the conclusion that he was gay and 100% over Lydia. He had also realised he had a huge crush on a certain sourwolf. This is where the problems started.**

 **Derek Hale was a god, who wouldn't what a piece of his ass. Stiles thought it was a minor crush at first but now he was totally 100% head over heels in love.**

 **What Stiles didn't know was that Derek felt the same way about Stiles. When a wolf finds its mate it freaks out and you turn into a full wolf. When Derek transformed he was with Peter and they were running through the woods behind the Stilinski household.**

 **It happened out of nowhere. All they were doing was running along the Hale territory. However, Derek's wolf had different ideas and decided to find its mate right there and then.**

 **Derek suddenly stopped in his path and fell down on all fours. Peter knew immediately what was going on and made sure Derek wouldn't hurt himself on anything.**

 **Derek felt every bone snapping and cracking into a different place. He screamed out in pain and doubled over. The pain was excruciating; not like anything he'd ever felt before, not like a normal transformation. As his wolf transformed all of his thoughts said 'mate' 'claim' and 'stiles'.**

 **After a full 5 minutes of pain Derek lay on the woodland floor in a full black wolf form. He was truly beautiful even Peter couldn't deny.**

" **Derek you need to change back now" Peter said and Derek changed back to his human form within seconds much faster than normal.**

" **What. The hell. Was that?" Derek asked once he could talk.**

" **You just found your mate nephew and I think both you and I know who it is" Peter had a smirk on his face and Derek groaned when he realised his mate was annoying spaz.**

 **That was 3 months ago and now Derek could barely control himself when he was around Stiles. He thought Stiles would never like him in that way and he was sure that Stiles was straight. When Stiles came out to the pack Derek's wolf went crazy and Derek had to run out of the loft to cool down.**

 **Peter continuously tried to get Derek to admit his feelings but his effort was pointless. He even considered dragging his nephew to Stiles but he thought that was too harsh. Although if Stiles and Derek didn't get together soon he would deeply consider it.**

 **3 days before prom Stiles finally worked up the courage to ask Derek to go with him. This is why he was now standing outside the loft waiting for Derek to open the door. He tapped his right hand against his thigh nervously as he waited.**

" **Stiles?" Derek said when he opened the door and found the human on the other side of it.**

" **Hey Derek" Stiles smiled brightly at the werewolf and walked into the lot after Derek gestured him in. "So I was wondering whether you are free Friday night?"**

 **Derek stared at the younger man in shock. Was Stiles asking him out on a date? His wolf was going crazy inside of him and he used every ounce of his self-control to fight it.**

" **It's my prom on Friday and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me? You don't have to; I'm mean I'm not forcing you. I mean why would you want to go with me? You know what forget I asked I'm sorry if I made things awkward" Stiles babbled and tried to run out the door but was stopped by Derek.**

" **Of course I'll go with you. I'll pick you up at 7" Derek said as he held Stiles forearm preventing him from leaving.**

" **Okay I'll see you then" Stiles said and smiled widely. He hesitated a bit but then swiftly reached up and kissed him sweetly on the cheek before leaving.**

 **Once the door was shut behind Stiles, Derek lifted his hand to his cheek cherishing the lingering feel of Stiles' lips against his skin.**

 **On Friday night Derek wore his best suit and drove over to Stiles' house at 6:45pm. His suit was the darkest back with a bright red bow tie. His shoes were shiny black and his cufflinks were red with a beautiful full moon in the middle. Cora got them for him as a birthday present; she thinks she's funny.**

 **When he got there he saw the cruiser in the driveway and knew he was going to get a talk from the sheriff. Nether the less he straightened his bow tie and made sure he looked presentable.**

 **He exited the Camaro and walked up to the porch and gently knocked on the door. After a few seconds the Sheriff answered the door.**

" **Evening Derek, please come in" the Sheriff said with a tight smile and moved slightly aside to allow Derek to enter. When they were both sitting in the living room waiting for Stiles the Sheriff started talking. "If you hurt my boy Derek just remember that I have a gun and that Chris Argent gave me wolfsbane bullets and I'm not afraid to use them."**

 **Derek audibly gulped and was about to reply when Stiles interrupted from upstairs.**

" **Dad! Stop interrogating my date!" both Derek and the Sheriff laughed before diving into a conversation about the recent Mets game.**

 **10 minutes later Stiles came downstairs and Derek fell silent. Stiles was dressed in a black suit with a red tie and cufflinks. He wore black dress shoes and his hair was styled to perfection. I seemed the two had a similar sense of fashion.**

" **Whoa!" Derek said out loud.**

" **You don't look too bad yourself Hale!" Stiles said and walked over to Derek and linked their hands.**

" **Okay let me get a picture of you two" The sheriff said and guided Stiles and Derek to stand in front of the Camaro. He pulled out his phone as Stiles wrapped one arm around Derek's waist and Derek wrapped one arm around his shoulders. Their spare hands were held between them and they smiled for the camera.**

" **Dad we should get going" Stiles said after the sheriff took some pictures.**

" **Okay see you later boys-"He paused and then added "-Or tomorrow whatever I don't care" Stiles blushed brightly and Derek choked on thin air.**

 **They both scrambled to get into the Camaro and away from the Sheriff. They spent the car ride in silence and Stiles' heartbeat was through the roof.**

 **When they arrived at the school Derek got out first and opened the door for Stiles like a true gentleman. Everyone who was outside stopped and stared. Stiles Stilinski's date was hot!**

 **Stiles got the two tickets he had purchased earlier that week out of his pocket and handed them to Mr Harris who was by the door.**

" **Evening Mr Stilinski I see you finally bribed someone into coming with you" Harris said bitterly and then stopped to have a proper look at Derek. "Hale? Derek Hale!" He exclaimed.**

" **Ah Mr Harris my favourite teacher from high school" Derek said sarcastically and Stiles just giggled beside him. "It's so great to see you. I remember so much from our time together. Do you remember the turtle on you chair? Oh man that was one of my favourites" and with that Derek dragged a laughing Stiles away leaving Mr Harris with his memories.**

 **When they walked into the gym Stiles saw Scott and Allison standing by the punch bowl and pulled Derek over to them.**

" **Stiles? Your date is Derek?" Scott said in amazement. Allison giggle beside her boyfriend and gave Stiles a high five.**

" **Surprise!" Stiles laughed out loud and even Derek had to laugh at the expression on Scott's face. "Allison you look as beautiful as ever!"**

" **Why thank you Stiles, you look dashing as always" the two friends laughed at each other and dived into a conversation about clothes. Who knew Stiles could be such a stereotype.**

 **When Derek got bored of their conversation he left the three teens and went over to Boyd and Erica who were standing at the edge of the gym.**

" **Derek? What are you doing here?" Erica asked.**

" **I'm here with my date" He replied and smiled fondly over at Stiles who was doing a huge gesture making Scott and Allison laugh.**

" **Stilinski?" Boyd said with wide eyes and an open mouth. At that moment Jackson and Lydia joined them and both cried with laughter when they found out Derek was there with Stiles.**

" **What's so funny?" everyone turned to look at Isaac who had Danny on his arm.**

" **Derek's here with Stilinski!" Jackson said and laughed even more. Derek expected Isaac and Danny to laugh as well but they both turned to look at each other and they spoke at the same time.**

" **Called it."**

" **What do you mean?" Derek asked as he narrowed his eyes at the coupled.**

" **You two have been dancing around each other for months; it's about time you got together!" Danny answered and high fived Isaac above their heads.**

 **Not 5 seconds later Stiles, Scott and Allison joined the group and soon everyone was indulged in conversation. It was mostly Lydia exclaiming about how she didn't notice and Stiles trying to reassure her that it was because of his "brilliant" acting skills.**

 **After 15 minutes of talking Stiles grabbed Derek's hand and pulled him out onto the dance floor when Monster by Rihanna and Eminem came on.**

 **They spent 2 straight hours dancing and singing along to cheesy pop songs. The pack joined them at some point but they were too involved with each other to realise.**

 **Stiles, Lydia, Erica, Allison and Danny squealed in happiness when Endlessly by The cab started playing over the speakers.**

 **Erica grabbed Boyd's hands and started dancing with him in a slow but somehow energetic way. Allison did the same with Scott and Lydia and Danny did the same with Jackson and Isaac.**

 **Derek recognised this song and started dancing and singing with Stiles as if they were professionals. They had both learnt a dance from a fan made video online and was surprised when they found out how well they danced together.**

 **Derek led the dance and Stiles went with the flow. Derek easily manipulated Stiles' body to do whatever he wanted it to.**

 **People stopped to stare at the couple and even the pack paused in their actions to stare at their alpha and their pack mate.**

" **I'm not perfect but I swear I'm perfect for you!" Derek sang loud enough for everyone to hear. The people around them started to clap and move side to side to the music encouraging Stiles and Derek to dance more.**

 **The way that their body's fitted together perfectly surprised the pack. Everyone in the room including the teachers and DJ were clapping and encouraging the couple to dance.**

 **They truly looked perfect together and no one could question the love in their eyes as they danced. Stiles had a permanent smile on his face and even Derek couldn't stop himself when he started to smile.**

 **Mr Harris even admitted to himself that he never thought he would see the two students he's hated the most look so good together.**

" **There's no guarantee that this will be easy. It's not a miracle you need you need me. Yeah I'm no angle I'm just me but I will love you endlessly. Wings aren't what you need you need me."**

 **Stiles and Derek were now singing even word to each other and they looked perfect together. The idea of them being together was no longer a joke to the pack because they saw the love in their eyes.**

" **There's a shop down the street where they sell plastic rings for a quarter a piece I swear it. Yeah I know that it's cheap not like gold in your dreams but I hope that you'll still wear it"**

 **When the song ended there was a moment of silence where no one said a word and no music played. The first person to clap was Scott followed by the pack and then every person in the gym.**

 **Even Mr Harris clapped from the door of the gym with a look on his face as if to say 'Not bad Stilinski'. Stiles and Derek rested their foreheads together and laughed before the music started up again.**

 **They continued with their night by dancing some more and drinking plenty of punch. When it was 11:55pm the DJ announced the last song.**

" **Alright guys this is your last chance to dance so everyone get your partner and dance!" Just as he finished speaking Don't want to miss a thing by Aerosmith started playing everyone grabbed their partner and swayed to the music.**

 **Derek had his arms tightly around Stiles' waist and was pulling him close to his chest as Stiles securely held onto Derek's neck and swayed in time with the music.**

 **Stiles leant his head on Derek's chest and closed his eyes whilst Derek sang the lyrics into his ear. They felt like the only two people in the world and wanted to stay like that forever.**

 **Derek's voice fit the song perfectly and Stiles felt tears of happiness start to fall as he held onto Derek like his life depended on it.**

 **Stiles opened his eyes and could see Allison and Scott rocking side to side together as they both smiled greatly at each other.**

 **He could also see Erica and Boyd sweetly kissing and giggling at each other as the song continued.**

 **Danny and Isaac were staring into each other's eyes and gently kissing every now and then.**

 **He saw Lydia and Jackson cuddled together and felt a jab of happiness. The girl that he had been obsessed with for years was happy and he was finally over her. He was glad that Lydia had Jackson even though he could be an asshole.**

 **Stiles looked up at Derek and found that the werewolf was smiling down at him. Stiles didn't know when it happened but he knew he fell in love with Derek somewhere along the line. In this crazy mixed up world they had found a small precious piece of happiness.**

 **Before tonight Stiles had 100% doubted that Derek would even like him. However, after tonight Stiles knew that Derek felt exactly the same way he did.**

 **He never wanted this moment to end. He wanted to hold onto Derek forever and never let him go. He didn't care that the world was still turning around him, all that mattered in that moment was the man in front of him and the love they shared.**

 **His mom used to say 'you know you've met the right person when you look at them and can see your future in their eyes'. When Stiles looked at Derek he could see everything; the sun, the moon, the stars, the solar system and every galaxy beyond.**

 **He was thankful for everything in his life; his dad, his best friend, his pack but most of all Derek. Everyone needs someone to love the way that Stiles loved Derek.**

 **Love is the most powerful human emotion in the world and it should never be taken for granted. Stiles would never lie to Derek like Kate had; he would never take advantage of his trust. He knew that Derek was fragile at heart and if there were ever a moment Derek needed him, he would be there to pick up the pieces and wipe away the tears.**

 **Even though Derek seemed like an asshole most of the time, there was a part of him that Stiles had uncovered. Before the fire Derek was one of the kindest people in the world. However, the fire ripped that part out of him and he changed into an unsociable adult who was forced to grow up too fast.**

 **But not he had Stiles. He had something he never though he'd have. He had a mate. Stiles was everything to Derek and more. The love they shared was 100% mutual.**

 **Everything was changing now and Stiles was thankful for the life he was given. 'Life goes on' Stiles thought 'and what a great life it is'.**

 **As the song came to an end Stiles stood on his tiptoes and Derek leant down and pressed their lips together. The kiss was sweet and gentle but they both felt the electricity running through them.**

 **That night Derek took Stiles back to his loft and made love to him. After, they both lay wrapped in each other's arms on Derek's bed in silence.**

 **Neither needed to say a word because everything had already been said through actions. Stiles used his index finger to trace Derek's face and the older man hummed in happiness.**

 **During the course of that night Stiles found out everything he ever wanted to know. He knew Derek loved him and he felt safe with him.**

 **It would be a few weeks before Stiles found out about mates but for now he knew Derek loved him and that was enough.**

 **He knew that Derek was the one person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He knew he and Derek would have their very own happily ever after.**


End file.
